The subject technology generally relates to correcting an attitude, and in particular, relates to correcting a determined attitude of an electronic device.
The attitude of an electronic device is often used to transform the electronic device's position in a relative coordinate system to a global coordinate system. Many electronic devices utilize a gyroscope to determine attitude. While a gyroscope may accurately detect the orientation of an electronic device relative to the electronic device's previous orientation, detecting attitude with the gyroscope is often imprecise and inaccuracies may compound over time. Accordingly, determining the attitude of an electronic device using only a gyroscope may make it difficult to accurately determine the electronic device's attitude.